


Не мне тебя судить

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Не мне тебя судить

– Плохая идея, – шумно вдохнул Йен, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд Кеннета, он продолжил: – Ну ты сам подумай, допустим, этот Роберт – хороший певец… Вообще, если верить Сью, то он не просто хороший, мать его, он просто божественный певец. Так вот, если мы примем его, а потом я поссорюсь со Сью, а она ведь его сестра, это как-то может сказаться на производительности группы, понимаешь?

Кеннет молча закатил глаза, едва сдерживая ухмылку. Честно говоря, он настолько устал искать хорошего вокалиста, что ему сейчас было откровенно плевать на все муки Йена по этому поводу.

– Йен, она так активно отшивает тебя, что я не думаю, что дойдёт до того, как ты станешь её парнем, – вкрадчиво заметил он. Улыбка всё же тронула его губы. – Значит, не стоит переживать об этом.  
– Ты просто тварь, Кенни, – пихнув его локтём в бок, заявил Йен. Он встал и вышел на балкон, хотя любоваться там было явно не на что – окраины Бирмингема давали о себе знать, и перед глазами Хилла оказались только грязные улицы, компания шумных подростков и старые дома, несмотря ни на что пытающиеся казаться чистыми и ухоженными. – О, кажется, он идёт. Стоит признать, что его сестрёнка куда симпатичнее.

Роб довольно быстро преодолел пару лестничных пролётов, потому что спустя некоторое время в квартире раздался стук, а потом дверь раскрылась. В этой квартире не было прихожей, и Роб сразу предстал перед ними – бледный, светловолосый, со складками на лбу, из-за того, что хмурился. Он вытащил руки из карманов джинсов и как-то неуверенно махнул им рукой.

– Привет, Йен, – сказал он хрипло. Хилл нахмурился, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они успели познакомиться. – В первый и последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты был адски пьян и пытался залезть в окно моей сестры, – хмыкнул Роб. 

На лице Йена проступило понимание, а потом сменилось смущением, и он неопределенно махнул рукой ему в ответ.   
Хэлфорд повернулся к Кеннету. В его глазах мелькнул странный интерес, который Даунингу не особо-то понравился. Потом Хэлфорд дружелюбно улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

– Роб.  
– Кеннет, – представился Даунинг, крепко сжимая его руку, хотя не сомневался, что Хэлфорду прекрасно известно его имя, впрочем, как и ему его.

На прокуренной кем-то ещё до них кухне нашлось только два стула (и старое радио), поэтому Йен уселся на грязный подоконник, впрочем, ближе всех к пепельнице. Кеннету показалось, что Роб, в чистой серой футболке, с этим прямым рядочком на голове без единого зигзага, как минимум, сморщится от брезгливости, но он совершенно спокойно сел на скрипнувший стул.

Кеннет внимательно наблюдал за ним, за его плавными движениями и руками с худыми запястьями, всё время поправляющие длинные волосы, убирая их за уши. Роб говорил громко, обсуждая недавно вышедший «In Rock» Deep Purple, когда Кеннет молчал, куря крепкую сигарету, вытащенную из пачки Йена.

– Любишь Deep Purple? – наконец подал голос Кеннет. Ему нужно было стряхнуть пепел с сигареты, но так как пепельница находилась на другом конце стола, Даунинг, не особо парясь, стряхнул его прямо на чистую клеёнку.   
– Не больше, чем Хендрикса, – улыбнулся Роб. Кеннет удивлённо вскинул брови.  
– О, я тоже, – сказал он. А потом, помолчав, добавил: – Очень люблю.

Когда Йен отошёл отлить, Кеннет выскользнул за ним и остановил прямо у входа в туалет. Хилл, на ходу уже расстегнувший ширинку, недовольно пробормотал что-то.

– Нужно ещё найти барабанщика, а потом устроить прослушивание, всем вместе. Роб вроде неплохой парень, надеюсь, что певец он ещё лучше, – сказал он шёпотом, хотя вряд ли бы Хэлфорд услышал их с кухни. – Вот только где найти этого барабанщика…  
– Я с тобой полностью согласен, Кенни, а теперь дай мне повиноваться зову природы, – сказал Йен и исчез за дверью. Даунинг несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом повернулся и пошёл к кухне.

Он остановился прямо в проходе. Роб стоял у подоконника, облокотившись об него ладонями, смотрел в окно, и пел.  
По радио играла какая-то певичка 60-х, Кеннет никого особо не знал, кроме Баэз, звук был отвратительным, с помехами, плохо ловил, и поэтому голос Роба перекрывал собой нежный голос, кажется, Дорис Дэй, представляя собой удивительный дуэт.  
Потому что в один момент хриплый голос Роба вдруг взял высокую ноту и вытянул её так, как не смогла даже сама певица.

«Этим голосом можно петь и о любви, и о смерти», – с искренним восторгом подумал Кеннет. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и врезался в спину недовольно ойкнувшего Йена.

– Ты слышал? – кивнув на ни о чём не подозревающего Роба, спросил Даунинг, резко оборачиваясь к басисту. – Это сокровище! Нет, мы ещё должны сделать репетицию, когда соберемся полным составом, но, клянусь, мне не нужно слышать больше, чтобы понять, насколько талантлив этот парень.

Ответить Йен ничего не успел, потому что Роб замолк, обратив на них внимание. Кеннет повернулся к нему и увидел, что Хэлфорд крутит громкость радио, делая музыку тише, и опять садится на стул. Йен и Кеннет прошли на кухню.

– Оставишь свой номер или адрес? Как только мы найдём барабанщика, то соберёмся и сыграем что-нибудь, – сказал Даунинг, прокашлявшись. Он почему-то чувствовал себя неловко, словно застал Роба за каким-нибудь личным, интимным делом. Хотя Робу, казалось, было всё равно. Он просто кивнул головой.  
– У меня есть знакомый хороший барабанщик… – начал он, но его перебил Йен.  
– Слава Богу!   
– Джон Хинч, мы с ним играли в одной группе. Он сейчас сидит без работы, поэтому, не думаю, что откажет, – продолжил Роб, улыбаясь. – Ах, да, телефон… Он у меня есть, но его отключили за неуплату. Передадите через Сью, если что.  
– Ты не боишься подпускать его к своей сестрёнке? – в шутку спросил Кеннет, бросив взгляд на Йена.

Йен и Роб уходили вдвоём, а Кеннет остался в квартире, сказав, что за ним заедет его девушка (хотя никто за ним заезжать не собирался).  
Выкуривая уже вторую взятую у Йена сигарету, он вытащил из кармана листок со словами песни, аккуратно распрямил его.

Вдохновение пришло неожиданно.

Он не был поэтом, и придумывать слова ему давалось во многом сложнее, чем тот же гитарный риф, но Йен оказался в этом деле ещё хуже, поэтому выбирать не приходилось.

Текст песни казался грубым и осуждающим (даже слишком), и Кеннет с горькой улыбкой подумал, что, наверное, это даже о нём самом.

«Не мне тебя судить», – чиркнул он на полях, подумав, что следует куда-нибудь вставить это потом.

– Что ты пишешь? – раздалось за спиной.  
– Песню, – пожал плечами Кеннет, почти не удивившись возвращению Роба. Он ещё давно заметил, что тот оставил зажигалку.

Хэлфорд взял зажигалку с изображённой на ней голой девицей, а после склонился над Даунингом, смотря ему через плечо. Кеннет напряжённо замер, нахмурившись – ему не нравилось, когда кто-то стоял над душой. Но Роб, видимо, не собирался просто стоять и смотреть, он уверенно выхватил ручку из рук Кеннета.

– «Отличные» лучше заменить, ну, на… «хорошие», да, а то у тебя вот тут ритм сбивается. А здесь почему пропуск? – Роб неосознанно прислонился животом к спине Кеннета, и тот почувствовал дискомфорт. От Роба резко пахло одеколоном, а длинные волосы щекотали шею.   
– Ничего не могу придумать, – устало признался Даунинг.

Хэлфорд внезапно замолчал, а ручка остановилась прямо над бумагой. Он и не думал отстраняться, видимо, сильно увлёкшись процессом написания, и Кеннет уже хотел оттолкнуть его, но Роб написал своим удивительно каллиграфическим почерком рядом с неряшливым Кеннета две строчки.

«И я думал, что ты  
Старался быть лучше глубоко внутри».

И у Кеннета как будто воздух вышибли из лёгких.  
Так говорила его мать. Пока, на пару с отцом, не выгнала его из дома.

– Кого ты так осуждаешь? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Роб, наконец отстранившись от него. Он взял в руки смятый листок и опять что-то перечеркнул.

«Себя. И на этот раз я уверен, что себя», – почти вырвалось у Кеннета, но вместо этого он ответил:

– Да никого. Просто подгоняю слова под рифму, вот и всё.  
– Ну кто ж так тексты сочиняет, – укорил его Роб, продолжая улыбаться. – «Не мне тебя судить»?  
– Я подумал, что эта фраза хорошо впишется сюда, – пожал плечами Кеннет.  
– Ты правда просто подгоняешь слова под рифму? – внезапно переведя на него внимательный взгляд, сказал Хэлфорд. Кеннет растерялся, не зная, что ответить. Он как-то странно кашлянул, а потом просто пожал плечами. – Слушай, ты не против, если я его заберу? Хочу дополнить, у меня есть идеи…  
– Да забирай. Я вообще уже думал забросить его, – махнул рукой Даунинг.  
– Нельзя такие дела не доводить до конца, Кенни, – заметил Хэлфорд и исчез из кухни прежде, чем Даунинг успел обратить внимание на его «Кенни».

* * *

Джон Хинч опоздал на семь минут, и Кеннет даже не обратил бы на это внимание, если б не сообщивший Джону об этом Хэлфорд. Джон виновато пожал плечами и потряс руку вначале Йену, а потом Кеннету. Он придирчиво осмотрел стоящий барабан, но, судя по всему, остался доволен.

– Роб говорил, что мы будем играть Purple Haze, – сказал он. Кеннет кивнул. – А что, сможешь сыграть Хендрикса?  
– Сыграть Хендрикса может всякий, кто умеет играть на шести струнах, с другой стороны, хорошо у него получится или нет – это уже другой вопрос, – пожал плечами Даунинг, перекидывая ремень гитары через голову.  
– Ты думаешь, что у тебя получится хорошо? – продолжал любопытствовать Джон.  
– Я знаю это.

Где-то в середине песни у Джона отлетела одна барабанная палочка, зарядившая по затылку Йена, прекратившего из-за этого играть, а потом прекратилось и пение, так как Роб, увидев эту картину, беззвучно засмеялся.

Потом не смог сдержать свой смех и Кеннет.

Дальше они искали эту долбанную барабанную палочку, отыграли песню и, стоило признать, вполне неплохо (по скромному мнению Кеннета). Джон крикнул ему что-то наподобие «это было действительно классно, чувак».

Они сыграли «Helter Skelter» «битлов» (хотя никто из них не был большим их фанатом, но эту песню знали все).

– Не мог бы ты остаться ненадолго? – спросил Хэлфорд, когда они уже закончили и договорились встретиться в ближайшее время, чтобы отыграть свой первый концерт в каком-нибудь баре Бирмингема. Кеннет с подозрением посмотрел на Роба, но кивнул головой Йену, чтобы тот не ждал его. Хилл закинул на плечо чехол с бас-гитарой и вышел вслед за новым барабанщиком.  
– Чего ты хотел?  
– Я насчёт песни, – сказал Роб и вытащил из кармана аккуратно сложенный листок. – Я дописал. Хотя не так уж много, просто дополнил кое-где.

Кеннет забрал у него листок и вчитался в текст. Получилось гораздо лучше, чем у него.

– А ты, Роб, о ком думал, когда дописывал эти строчки? – хмыкнул Кеннет, посмотрев на вокалиста. Тот перевёл взгляд вбок.  
– Просто подгонял слова под рифму, – пожал он плечами, повторяя его слова. – У тебя есть хоть какой-то мотив?  
– Есть, – кивнул Кеннет и сел на стоящую недалеко колонку, настраивая гитару. – Сейчас попробую напеть, но, предупреждаю, что голос у меня так себе, особенно по сравнению с твоим.

Он положил листок себе на колено и начал играть и петь одновременно. Изнутри всё сжималось от этих строк, напоминая ему, что он, в общем-то, ничего не добился, а был только прогнанным из дома парнем, едва собравшим группу.

Стало легче, когда Роб подхватил пение, и Кеннет замолчал, вслушиваясь в его голос. У Хэлфорда был действительно уникальный вокал, и Даунинг до сих пор поверить не мог, что он поёт в его группе. Текст хорошо ложился на мелодию, а вокал Роба придавал ей особое, неповторимое звучание, и когда он замолк, спев все строчки, Кеннет продолжил мелодию, внезапно начав тянуть ненавистные строчки.

«Не мне тебя судить».

– Так и назовёшь эту песню? – спросил Роб, когда Кеннет закончил. Он напряжённо продолжал смотреть на листок, а после отрицательно покачал головой.  
– У неё уже есть название. «Run of the Mill».

Почему-то Роб даже не спросил, что это значит.

* * *

«Кэрол, Кэрол, у меня есть девушка, и её зовут Кэрол», – проносилось в голове со скоростью света, но Кеннет всё равно положил руки на талию прижимающейся к нему девушки, которую звали Лиа.

Лиа подошла к нему после концерта в небольшом баре, сказали, что они классно сыграли («Хотя я и не особо поняла, о чём вы вообще пели»), и Кеннет осознал, что нужно угостить её выпивкой.

«Кэрол же, – с укоризной сказал он себе. – Просто подумай…»  
«Не хочу думать», – прервал себя Даунинг.

И спустя какое-то время они стояли в каком-то проходе; Кеннет прижимал её к стене, а Лиа блуждала руками с длинными ногтями по его спине, пробравшись ими под рубашку, и прижималась так тесно, что между ними не было и полдюйма.

Когда Лиа повернулась к нему спиной и задрала джинсовую юбку, Кеннет понял, что пора. Зашуршал презерватив, и член скользнул в выгнувшую спину Лиа.

«Всё, Кэрол», – пронеслось в голове.

Он в первый – но, видит Бог, не в последний раз – изменил своей девушке.  
Кеннет оттрахал её до синяков на бедрах, сам поражаясь своей агрессии, но не думая останавливаться. Лиа шептала его имя и царапала ногтями стену.

Он кончил, а потом, отдышавшись, потянул вверх застёжку на джинсах. Лиа поправила джинсовую юбку, смотря, как медленно скатывается по стене Кеннет, закрыв глаза. Лиа потрепала его по волосам, заставив содрогнуться от отвращения (в большинстве – к самому себе), а после исчезла.

И тогда появился Роб. Он зашёл в тёмный коридор и молча протянул Кеннету руку, но Даунинг проигнорировал её, оставшись сидеть на грязном полу. Тогда Роб сел рядом с ним, осторожно позвав его по имени.

– Вот уж точно, что мужской пол никогда не перестанет думать в первую очередь членом, – нервно хмыкнул Кеннет и открыл глаза. – Какой же я мудак, да, Роб? – повернув голову, спросил он. Хэлфорд внимательно смотрел на него, а после покачал головой, но потом резко перестал.  
– Может, и мудак, – пожал он плечами. – Как её зовут?  
– Которую из них? – мрачно поинтересовался Даунинг. Он сделал узел на презервативе и оглянулся вокруг в поисках мусорного ведра. – Мою зовут Кэрол. Я всё время твердил её имя, пока трахал эту, Лиа, Кэрол-Кэрол-Кэрол, но это не помогло. Мне просто хотелось посильнее сжать широкие бёдра этой красотки и прислонить её к этой самой стенке, – на одном дыхании выговорил Кеннет. Он боялся взглянуть на Роба и увидеть в его глазах осуждение. – Роб, у тебя есть девушка? Ты когда-нибудь изменял ей? – И всё-таки посмотрел на него.

Роб как-то странно глянул на него, а потом отвёл взгляд. Его руки с длинными пальцами начали теребить пуговицу на рубашке. Он смотрел куда-то в стену, размышляя, а после чего вздохнул и дёрнул плечами.

– Да-да, Кенни, всё было. У меня была девушка, и я ей изменил. Если честно, мне даже было не очень-то стыдно. Только позже я понял, почему. Потому что я не любил её. Потому что ничего не держал меня рядом с ней. Потому что когда я сказал ей об этом, она пожала плечами и предложила остаться друзьями. Но друзьями мы, конечно, не остались, – как-то невесело хмыкнул он. – Ты же любишь её, Кэрол, Кеннет. Так что просто… постарайся забыть обо всём, что произошло. И ни за что, слышишь, ни за что не говори своей Кэрол об этом. Все отношения строятся на лжи, с этим ничего не поделаешь.

– А ты не думал, что просто бессовестная тварь, раз тебя не мучают мысли о том, что ты изменил своей девушке? И эти твои слова про ложь… – вырвалось у Кеннета. Пожалуй, это было слишком грубо, и он понял об этом, закрыв глаза и мысленно ругая себя.

Роб молчал.

А потом просто положил свою ладонь на его руку, крепко сжимая её. Даунинг удивлённо распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Хэлфорда. Тот смотрел на их руки с грустным непониманием, провёл пальцем по его мозоли от струн гитары, а после резко встал, оттряхивая чёрные брюки.

– Нет, Кенни, поверь, что ты бы не хотел знать всей правды, – интригующе сообщил он и направился прочь.  
– О ком? – выходя из ступора, крикнул ему вслед Даунинг.

Роб остановился и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

– О тебе. Обо мне.  
– Что это значит? – начал медленно закипать Кеннет. – Единственное, что приходит мне на ум: ты трахаешь мою Кэрол.  
– Не забивай всяким дерьмом голову, Кенни, жить легче будет. Знаешь, и об этом забудь, – всё так же не оборачиваясь, ответил Хэлфорд. Он постоял ещё мгновение, видимо, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но ушёл.

* * *

Когда они легли спать, отыграв в баре с непроизносимым названием, Йен сообщил, что «тут пиздец как холодно».  
Остальные члены группы были с ним солидарны и пытались хоть как-то согреться, натягивая на себя одеяла.

По сравнению с Бирмингемом, где и снег-то никогда не выпадал, Нидерланды казались им просто Северным полюсом, а в этом автобусе (на номер в отеле просто не было денег), где стоило прикоснуться к стеклу, как рука тут же к нему примерзла, было совсем невыносимо.

Правда, Джону всё было нипочём, и он уже давно спал в своей кровати, едва ли не до головы натянув на себя шерстяной плед. Где-то недалеко шмыгал носом Роб, матерился Йен, а Кеннет просто просыпался каждый раз, когда по телу проходила болезненная дрожь из-за холода.

– Если я схожу сейчас отлить, то я отморожу себе член? – вставая на ноги, задал риторический вопрос Йен. – Ну, сейчас и проверим.

Вернувшись спустя несколько минут, он сообщил, что ничего не отморозил, залез под одеяло и вскоре захрапел, хотя жаловался больше всех. Кеннет тихо позавидовал ему – сон, если и шёл к нему, то пропадал быстро. Роба, наверное, мучила та же проблема; он возился недалеко от него, иногда продолжая шмыгать носом.

– Я так замёрз, – шёпотом сообщил он, вытаскивая руки из-под одеяла. В свете луны Кеннет увидел, как дрожат его длинные пальцы, и острый укол жалости пронзил его. – Я никогда не отличался отменным здоровьем, боюсь, что заболею. Парни, просто простите меня. Заранее.  
– Не извиняйся, дурак, – прервал его Кеннет. А после, поколебавшись, встал, беря с собой одеяло. – Ты не заболеешь. А теперь давай, двинься.

До Роба долго доходило, чего от него хотят, а потом он вежливо поинтересовался, в своём ли уме Кеннет. Кеннет сам подвинул его и лёг рядом, укрывая их обоих двумя одеялами и стараясь не прижиматься к Робу. Дрожь медленно покидала тело, по нему разливалось тепло, и Даунинг почувствовал, как тяжело закрываются веки. Он неосознанно прижался к Хэлфорду и начал проваливаться в сон.

Он чувствовал, как медленно и неуверенно обнял его Роб, но сил возражать не было. Дыхание Хэлфорда опалило его макушку, а руки начали медленно перебирать длинные волосы. Кеннет чувствовал какое-то странное состояние, балансируя между сном и реальностью, и плохо понимал, что происходит, сомневаясь, наяву ли это.

Роб был таким тёплым, что хотелось прижиматься к нему ещё сильнее, наплевав на всё и всех, хотелось, чтобы его руки посильнее сдавливали его за спиной, а пальцы продолжали перебирать волосы.

Сухие губы Роба осторожно коснулись его виска, словно огня, и так же быстро отстранились. Роб положил подбородок ему на голову.

«Главное – проснуться раньше Йена и Джона», – подумал Кеннет, а потом граница перед сном и явью совсем исчезла, и он провалился в спокойный и крепкий (впервые за долгое время) сон.

Он проснулся позже и Йена, и Джона, но Роба рядом уже не было.

* * *

В студию зашёл Гленн.  
Он поправил воротник рубашки и положил чехол с гитарой на одну из колонок. Медленно потянул «молнию» вниз и достал свой инструмент.

Кеннет («Кей Кей» с недавних пор, в общем-то, но это совсем другая история) ревниво посмотрел на него – делить место гитариста с кем-либо ещё ему мало хотелось. Но ещё меньше хотелось оставаться группкой, выступающей перед сотней человек в каком-нибудь захудалом клубе Англии. Поэтому пришлось согласиться на условия контракта и найти второго гитариста.

Гленн отлично играл, и парнем был вроде ничего таким, хорошим. Но легче от этого не становилось.  
Особенно когда Гленн нахмурил брови, услышав его «Run of the Mill» и внёс изменения.  
Стоило признать, что, да, так выходило лучше. С этим согласились и Роб, и Джон, и Йен.

Но эта песня – она его с Робом, и только, а тут этот Типтон пришёл и внёс в неё частичку себя.  
Господи, как же глупо из-за этого злиться. Его с Робом песня. Что за бред.

– Тебе он не нравится, – безапелляционно заявил Робом, плюхаясь рядом на кожаный диван и с удовольствием вытянув ноги. Кеннет недовольно скосил глаза на Гленна, а потом на Хэлфорда.  
– Очень даже нравится, – ответил он, зевнув. Они записывали свой первый альбом, о каком сне тут может идти речь?  
– Больше, чем я? – пошутил Роб, и Кей Кей помимо воли улыбнулся.

– Что вообще значит «Run of the Mill»? – внезапно раздалось посреди комнаты. Роб прекратил говорить и внимательно глянул на Даунинга. Тот же, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Типтона, как-то неуверенно пожал плечами, а потом опять повернулся к Робу. – Что за нелепица…  
– Хочешь поменять? – резко спросил Кеннет.   
– Почему бы и нет? «Не мне тебя судить» лучше звучит и куда больше подходит, – пожал плечами Гленн, тоже внимательно наблюдая за вторым гитаристом.

В воздухе повисло напряжение. Роб видел, что Гленн готов был сказать «Да всё нормально, парень „Run of the Mill“ так „Run of the Mill“», но молчал, видимо, из-за недружелюбно смотрящего на него Кеннета. 

– Вы там подеритесь ещё, – ляпнул Йен.

И Кеннет тут же встал и сделал шаг к инстинктивно отпрянувшему Гленну, и, кто знает, вмазал бы ему, но Роб схватил его за запястье и вывел в коридор.  
Он резко припечатал его к стене за плечи, и Кеннет смог только удивиться, откуда в тощем спокойном Робе столько силы.

– Знаешь, мы все вместе уже почти год, – тихо заговорил он, но в глазах его плескался гнев. Кеннет не мог отвести взгляд. – Будешь себя так вести – растеряешь всё. Второго гитариста, и тогда пиздец записи. Барабанщика, басиста… вокалиста. Гленн просто предложил, а ты сразу взбесился. Знаешь, не все такие избранные, чтобы понимать сходу, о чём ты пишешь.  
– Но ты же понял, – пошёл в атаку Кеннет, вцепившись пальцами в удерживающие его плечи кисти рук. – Хочешь сказать, ты – избранный?   
– Я разве сказал, что понял?  
– Роб! – с каким-то отчаянием выкрикнул Кеннет, почувствовав, как сильно впились руки ему в плечи. Он смог оттолкнуть Хэлфорда от себя (хотя, и до этого спокойно мог, но почему-то терпел до последнего). Роб сделал шаг назад и опустил взгляд. – Ты всё всегда понимаешь. В отличие от меня.

– О да, Кенни, ты многое, слишком многое не понимаешь. – Теперь с отчаянием говорил уже Роб.   
Он в мимолётном порыве положил сухую ладонь на его щёку, посмотрел на изогнувшиеся губы, но только прикоснулся своим лбом к его лбу, тяжело выдохнув.

Кеннет застыл. В прямом смысле этого слова – просто застыл, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы разрушить этот момент, но одновременно желая его разрушить.

– Роб, – хрипло вырвалось у него. – Что я не понимаю конкретно?

Хэлфорд отстранился.

– Кенни, я… – Он замолчал; Кеннет видел, как трудно было ему сказать то, что он собирается. – Кенни, я гей.

Даунинг шарахнулся обратно к стене, от которой успел отойти и осоловело посмотрел на Хэлфорда, не веря своим ушам.

– Ошибаешься… – только и смог выдавить он.  
– Я лучше знаю, ошибаюсь я или нет, – отрезал Роб. Он оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли кого, а потом продолжил: – Это не болезнь, и я не могу это исправить. Я понял давно уже, и даже свыкся с этим. Проблема не в том, Кенни.  
– Есть что-то хуже? – поморщился Даунинг, и его сердце тут же кольнуло от того, с какой грустью посмотрел на него Хэлфорд.

– Я люблю тебя, – просто сказал Роб, облокотившись о противоположную стену и скрестив руки на груди.

У Кеннета сердце ухнуло куда-то в ноги. Он сжал руки в кулаки.

– Шутишь?!  
– Я похож на шутника?! – почти прорычал Роб. – Слушай, Кеннет, если хочешь ударить меня, то вперёд!

И Кей Кей почувствовал, что совсем не хочет его ударить.  
Он потёр лоб и опять откинулся на стену.

– Знаешь, – с нервным смешком вырвалось у него, – можно было и не так неожиданно, а как-нибудь под бутылку пиву, не одну даже. Кто знает, может, тогда бы я даже ответил взаимностью. Но вообще, не мне тебя судить, – случайно вырвалось у него.

Роб вымученно улыбнулся, но Кеннет видел, что у него глаза стоят на мокром месте. Кеннет внезапно чётко осознал, что не хочет, чтобы Роб плакал.

И тогда он сказал ему, чтобы стоял на месте и зашёл в комнату, где они записывались. Молча взял свою гитару и зажигалку Роба (с другой голой девицей (это конспировка такая что ли???)) и направился к выходу под молчаливые взгляды согруппников, но его остановил голос.

– Прости. «Run of the Mill». По большей части это твоя песня, так что пускай остается такое название, – сказал Гленн, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. Кеннет с подозрением уставился на него.  
– Я бы подумал, что тебе прочитал лекцию Роб, но так как все это время он был со мной, то спасибо. И ты прости меня. Но сегодня работать ни я, ни Роб уже не сможем. Извините.  
– Ты и так всю ночь тут просидел, так что вали, – хмыкнул Йен.

Ближайший бар был всего лишь через дорогу, и Кеннет едва ли не силком затащил туда Роба.  
Он хотел напиться, может, тогда найдётся, что сказать. Потому что сейчас он не соображал ровным счётом ничего.

– Как давно? – внимательно посмотрев на Хэлфорда, спросил Кеннет. Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
– Обязательно сейча…  
– Да.

Роб опять вздохнул, но тут бармен подал ему стакан с виски. Роб, даже не поморщившись, опрокинул его в себя.

– Я даже не удивился, когда влюбился в тебя, Кенни. Ты же такой грубый, с вечно расстегнутой верхней пуговицей на рубашке, мозолистыми пальцами и неаккуратным почерком. И материшься ты отменно, – тихо рассмеялся Хэлфорд. – И почему-то всё равно не удивился.

Когда Роб замолчал, Кеннет наконец смог вдохнуть воздуха. Он зарыл пальцы в светлые волосы и начал бездумно смотреть на свои колени. Даунинг просто не знал, что ответить.

Но Роб же понимал всё без слов. Он сидел рядом, за барной стойкой, их колени соприкасались. Он тоже молчал, иногда прикладываясь к стакану, в то время, как Кеннет, горевший желанием напиться, понимал, что напиваться уже не хочет.

– Наши отношения уже не буду прежними, – вздохнув, подал голос Хэлфорд. – Мы можем забыть.  
– Не хочу забывать, – мотнул головой Даунинг. Роб так быстро повернул к нему голову, что волосы, собранные сзади в хвост, перекинулись через плечо. Кеннет перевёл взгляд на его поджатые губы, потом на согнутые плечи и понял, что не испытывает к нему отвращения. 

На улице было тепло, как и почти всегда, но приход августа уже чувствовался.  
Роб стоял около лужи, что осталась после недавно прошедшего дождя, курил и рассматривал плывущий по грязной воде лист, присев на корточки.

Кеннет смотрел на Роба, что-то щемило в его груди, но он не знал, от чего это. Даунинг без спроса взял у Хэлфорда из рук зажигалку с голой девицей и с наслаждением закурил, иногда бросая взгляды на притихшего вокалиста.

– Какие у тебя худые руки, – озвучил он уже очень давно вертевшуюся в голове мысль, смотря, как Роб курит. Сейчас он, почему-то, курил по-женски, зажав сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем. – Да ты и сам до ужаса худой.  
– Рок-музыканты не едят, только пишут песни и бухают, – вяло пошутил Роб. Кеннет заглянул в лужу и посмотрел на отражение Хэлфорда. – Кенни, но а делать-то что теперь? 

Даунинг присел рядом с ним на корточки и взбаламутил воду. Отражения исчезли, а лист поплыл к другому концу воды.

– Что делать? Я спать хочу. Пройдёмся пешком? – невозмутимо спросил Кеннет.

* * *

– По дешёвке дашь «Мальборо» синий?  
– Да бери так, кого нахрен волнует, куда пропала одна несчастная пачка?

Роб, изогнув бровь, посмотрел за окно, где в мусорном баке были сплошные сигаретные бычки.  
(Кеннет обожал, когда Роб так делал).

– Одна ли?  
– Ой, не придирайся.

Роб положил пачку сигарет в карман и облокотился о прилавок, смотря на бабушку, стоящую у фруктов и внимательно разглядывающую каждое яблоко.   
Кенни тоже посмотрел на неё и убрал журнал, где до этого читал статью о сновидениях (хотя не верил в это, но на работе это было единственным весельем).

– У Гленна много идей для альбома.

С Гленном у Кеннета за этот год отношения улучшились, особенно после тура в поддержку второго альбома, он даже с уверенностью мог назвать их друзьями. Но какое-то странное соперничество, доброе и дружеское, между ними всё равно присутствовало.

– Я, конечно, рад за него, но у нас сейчас нет денег, а толпе подавай что-то вроде Ramones или Sex Pistols. Панки, дьявол их побери, – поморщился Кеннет. – Вот в Штатах, там совсем по-другому… – мечтательно вздохнул он.

Роб перевёл взгляд на раскрытый журнал.

– О, а там не написано, к чему поцелуи снятся?  
– Я тебе и без сонника скажу, что у тебя недотрах, – хмыкнул Кеннет. – Кого целовал-то?  
– Тебя.

Кеннет замер.

А ведь с того дня прошло более, чем достаточно времени, но они не напоминали друг другу об этом. Кеннет не лгал, когда говорил, что не хотел забывать – он не забыл. Но легче было игнорировать.  
Особенно когда, казалось, сам не чувствуешь ничего взаимного.  
Не чувствуешь?

Бабушка положила перед ним пакет яблок, Кеннет на автомате взвесил их, получил деньги и проводил её взглядом.

В магазине стало совсем пусто. И холодно – от кондиционера.

– Кеннет, я сейчас сделаю кое-что, не обижайся, – сказал Роб.

Он посмотрел по сторонам, перегнулся через прилавок и поцеловал Кеннета.  
Наверное, как в его сне.

Его ладони сжали лицо Даунинга с двух сторон, а целовал он его с такой отчаянной жестокостью, выбивая воздух из лёгких, что Кеннет, помимо своей воли, ответил на поцелуй, схватив его за запястья. Он вплотную прислонился к прилавку, прижимаясь грудью к груди Роба, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся у того сердце.

Когда отстранился, смог сказать только:

– Хорошо, что ты постригся. Волосы теперь хотя бы не щекочут шею, как при первой нашей встрече.  
– Ты помнишь, – засмеялся Роб. Его руки всё ещё сжимали лицо Кеннета.  
– Я всё помню, Роб.

Зашёл покупатель и Роб направился к выходу, на ходу крикнув, что будет ждать его здесь же, в полдвенадцатого, когда тот закончит.

В квартире Роба пахло хлоркой («Помнишь Билли, да, который с нами зависал, так вот, он надрался и обоссал мне полку для обуви в прихожей, пришлось хлоркой тереть»), а в темноте Кеннет споткнулся о свёрнутый ковёр («Ну, чтобы Билли и его не обоссал, понимаешь?»). 

Когда Роб отошёл на кухню, Кеннет зачем-то глянул за диван и нашёл там вскрытую упаковку презерватива. Он почувствовал странный укол ревности, но, стараясь не думать об этом, закинул находку обратно.

– Больше ненависти я боялся только равнодушия, – сказал Роб, открывая свою бутылку прямо о краешек тумбочки. – Ты бы мог не ненавидеть меня и не любить, но испытывать холодное отвращение. Этого я и боялся больше всего, ты не представляешь, как.  
– Я сам не понимаю, что чувствую. Но не отвращение и не ненависть точно, – заверил его Кеннет. Хэлфорд почему-то не спешил включать свет, и они сидели практически в полной темноте, освещаемой лишь фонарями с улиц. – Как тебя вообще можно ненавидеть?

– Возненавидишь ты меня, если я сделаю это?

«Что?» – хотел спросить Кеннет, но не успел.

Роб сел на его колени, лицом к лицу, горячо целуя в приоткрывшиеся губы. Кеннет даже вдохнуть не успел от неожиданности, когда длинные пальцы Роба пробежались по его шее, ключицам, забрались под футболку и начали гладить грудь.

И у Кеннета вырвался какой-то жалкий стон, когда он почувствовал вставший член Роба, упирающийся ему в бедро.

Длинные пальцы Роба обвили его собственный стоячий член, сомкнулись на нём, медленно провели вверх, вниз, заставляя Даунинга выгнуть спину от болезненного удовольствия. Хэлфорд внимательно посмотрел на его лицо, а после, опустившись на колени, взял его член в рот.

Кеннету казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся. Он неосознанно зарыл пальцы в короткие волосы Роба, проталкивая член дальше в его глотку, тихо шепча его имя, боясь издать лишний стон, хотя бояться было нечего.

А потом, когда его сперма забрызгала линолеум и немного задела отодвинувшегося Роба, он разрыдался от переполнивших его эмоций.

Кеннет вообще редко плакал, он не считал это слабостью, просто умел держать в себе. Последний раз слёзы лились, когда отец выставил его, худого злого подростка, из дома, но теперь, смотря на запаниковавшего Роба, он продолжал беззвучно плакать, иногда шмыгая носом.

– Это всё из-за меня, да? – в ужасе говорил Роб, застёгивая его ширинку. Кеннет отрицательно помотал головой. – Тогда что случилось? Тебе плохо? Больно?  
– Не всегда слёзы вызваны болью, – смог сказать Кеннет и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, сомкнув руки за спиной Хэлфорда. – Я тебя люблю.

Ему казалось, что сердце Роба бьётся с максимальной скоростью, но в этот момент оно забилось ещё сильнее.

– Кей… Кенни…  
– Заткнись. Я люблю тебя.

И почувствовал, как заплакал Роб.

– Что мы тут развели, – вытирая слёзы, раздражённо спросил Даунинг. – Перестань… Перестань, Роб. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?

Хэлфорд неуверенно закивал головой.

Кеннет всё повторял, что любит его, сейчас, на эмоциях, совсем не боясь этих слов, но понимая, что даже если они и правдивы, то потом ему будет за них стыдно. Именно поэтому сейчас он прижимал лицо Роба к груди, перебирал его светлые волосы, иногда целуя в макушку.

Фонари на улицах в одно мгновение померкли – их, вроде, в таких спальных районах отключали уже в час ночи.  
Кеннет целовал Роба, молясь, чтоб рассвет не наступил вообще никогда.

А если и наступил, то чтобы ничего не изменилось.


End file.
